Adrian Ivashkov
'''Adrian Ivashkov '''is a royal Moroi and the son of Nathan and Daniella Ivashkov. He specialises in spirit and leans on smoking and drink to numb its influence. He meets Rose at the ski lodge and slowly falls in love with her. He's rich and gives her money to leave the Academy to kill Dimitri. Upon her return, she begins a relationship with him. They almost sleep together, but have no protection, so he instead drinks from her. He visits her in her dreams after she escapes prison following the accusation that she murdered Tatiana, but soon discovers that she has cheated on him with Dimitri. Adrian's heartbroken by this. He later falls in love with Sydney and they begin dating. Appearance Adrian is described by many to be extremely handsome (as well as scorchingly hot) even for a Moroi, having deep emerald green eyes that, according to Sydney, are the deepest shade of green in the world. He stands about six feet, having normal Moroi skin color and being model sized. His hair is dark chestnut brown and it is said to be styled to be messy like he just rolled out of bed and in Spirit Bound, Rose states that he 'painstakingly styled' his hair each day. His wardrobe is expensive; usually he sports designer shirts and jeans. His signature scent are the clove-scented cigarettes he's always smoking. He is also Romanian. Personality Adrian Ivashkov is seen to be a brave, selfless and open-minded Moroi. He is also willing to give his loved ones anything if they need it, like when he gave Rose money to go to Russia and brought Jillian back from the dead (making her Shadow-Kissed). He is also seen to be very intelligent; using words to out-match his opponents rather than having physical fights. He can also be seen as being rebellious to others, as he noted to Dimitri that he doesn't follow rules - they are mainly guidelines to life. Sydney also describes him as being arrogant, cocky and annoying - but she also sees him as incredibily funny; showing through his email to her, when using a reference to a large and old book, ''Les Miserables. ''According to Jill, Adrian always feels his emotions strongly. "You're a leo. Outgoing, Showy, Confident" Jill Dragomir. Referrance from Adrian's Lost Chapter According to Sydney, Adrian has something of a split personality as one moment he could be happy and speaking normally to people around him; the next he could also quickly change, becoming distant and speaking in sometimes riddles to people. Adrian is also an emotionally damaged person, due to both his father's verbal abuse and his element. Both take him to extreme depression which causes him to drink heavily. Of course, his heartbreak over Rose wasn't helping matters. Adrian is also seen trying to prove himself, though he doesn't like to show it. He wants others to see he is worth something - this comes off especially with Sydney Sage. Adrian carries a lot of self-doubt and also low self-esteem. He believes he will become what everyone thinks he is already: a failure. According to Carlton's phsyciatrists, Adrian suffers from biploar disorder, meaning that his high and happy moments are too high, making him implusive while his low and depressive moments are too low to the point of suicidal thoughts. Relationships Family Nathan Ivashkov Adrian doesn't have a perfect or even great relationship with some of his family members. Adrian and his father, Nathan, have never seen eye-to-eye, as at San Diego Nathan insults his son, by ripping up everything Adrian has ever done in his life, causing them to have several fights. But after Queen Vasilisa spoke to Nathan about Adrian (Sydney Sage's idea that Nathan would listen to Queen Vasilisa more than anyone else), it is seen that Nathan sent Adrian money and a new car. Daniella Ivashkov It is noticeable that Adrian cares greatly more for his mother, Daniella, as when going to see his father in San Diego, he even pleaded his father to allow him to see her despite the fact she was in prison. Adrian said all he wanted was to see or hear from her, because he missed her. Tatiana Ivashkov His late great aunt, Tatiana Ivashkov, loved her great nephew dearly, and he comments that they used to smoke cigerettes in the throne room. However, she disapproved of his relationship with Rose and tried to set him up with Lissa. He was greatly upset when she was murdered by Natasha Ozera, even getting heavily drunk. Relationships Avery Lazar Adrian was close friends with Avery Lazar, and may have harbored some romantic feelings for her. But after it was discovered that she was a spirit user, he speculated that she used compulsion to get him to like her. Rosemarie Hathaway He first met Rose at a ski lodge in Idaho, where he made his feelings for her very clear by inviting her to dinner and sending her presents. Throughout Shadow Kiss, he flirted with her to the point that his great-aunt thought they were involved with each other. He funds Rose's trip to Siberia on the condition that she gives him a chance when she gets back. The pair date each other, although Rose continued to work on her quest to restore Dimitri to a dhampir. Eventually Rose broke up with him, because she was still in love with Dimitri. Adrian accused her of not caring, pointing out that he, Eddie, Sydney, and Jill were "victims" of her happy ending. Rose concluded that she can't be his crush, and that he needed to find his own strength. By the end of The Golden Lily, when Sydney points out that he still loves Rose, Adrian comments that while he still is hurt by what she did to him, he is over her, and is now interested in Sydney. In Indigo Spell, his feelings for Rose have seem to be nearly non-existed, as he told Sydney that he knew about Rose's epic love for Dimitri, and accepted this. Adrian sees Rose again in Dallas, when a Spirit User had brought a Strigoi back to into a Moroi to where he felt no romantic feelings towards her at all, even calling her "little Dhampir" reuniting their friendship. Sydney Sage ''"I know I'm not supposed to say this, but I love you" ''- Adrian to Sydney. Sydney and Adrian first run into each other at the Moroi court, although they did not speak to each other at the time. Their first proper introduction was in Palm Springs at Clarence Donahue's house. Adrian helped Sydney track down where the illicit tattoos were coming from, as well as expose Keith who was the one involed with the tattoos to the Alchemists. Sydney in return gets him out of Clarence's house and into an apartment of his own, Keith's old one which was offered to her at first. She also helped him apply for art classes at a local college. In The Golden Lily, Adrian and Sydney's friendship deepens, with Sydney buying him a slush to cheer him up after a disastorous meeting with his father. Adrian in turn takes self-defense classes with Sydney (although he later quits because he cannot be around her without putting his feelings for her aside), and buying a Mustang and feigning being unable to use manual transmission in order to have an excuse to be around her. Adrian found himself falling in love with Sydney, which scared him (A Moroi and Human being together is taboo, Keepers aside). He finally gave in to his feelings, and shared a kiss with Sydney. However, Sydney tells him that they can't have feelings for each other. She then leaves his apartment, breaking both of their hearts. In Indigo Spell, Adrian dances with Sydney at Sonya and Mikhail's wedding, even stating to Marcus that she is very important to him. Throughout their time together, their sexual desires and frustrations becoming highly known and seen. Also it is seen late on, that Adrian has shorten his drinking and smoking intake to please Sydney which makes him happy. At the end of Indigo Spell, they finally begin dating. They shared their first day as a couple in South Calfornia; they have dinner together (fondue - which Adrian had once said was his favourite food) and watch the sunset after spending all day in a European style museum. ''Friends '' Jillian Mastrano Dragomir Adrian views Jill as a little sister and describes her as pure and innocent, which is the reason he brought her back to life and formed their bond making her shadow kissed. However, he does feel somewhat frustrated that she can feel everything he feels, and does try to cut back on the alcohol consumption for her sake. Jill is very protective over Adrian. She feels his connection with Sydney and wants their relationship to blossom. Whenever Adrian is upset, Jill starts showing similar mood swings. Jill used to harbour a crush on Adrian back when they were in the Moroi world. After he brought her back to life, however, she quickly got over her crush on him. He normally calls her 'Jailbait'. The one time he called her by her full name was when Jill was using her water element and scared Sydney Sage. Christian Ozera Adrian and Christian meet in Frostbite. Although they don't initially get along as Christian is jealous with Adrian's friendship with Lissa, they eventually become friends. They constantly tease and insult each other and that for them is a sign of affection. They also help each other and their friends when the need arises as shown in Last Sacrifice when they worked together to help clear Rose's name. Things are awkward between the two since "his aunt killed Adrian's aunt", but Adrian still asks Christian for culinary advice. Jaclyn Terwilliger Adrian initially did not like her when they met because Sydney had complained about her passive aggressive methods of teaching her magic (which was completely against her belief system). However, they seem to both have made positive impressions on each other after a short time, as Ms.Terwilliger allows him to call her Jackie, and Adrian is more open minded about Sydney learning magic than he was before, also seeing her true natural talent. Lissa Dragomir Adrian and Lissa are friends, as he affectionally calls her "cousin". He helped her with learning about her Spirit powers and teaching her dream-walking and reading auras and she tries to teach him how to heal people and even himself. Even though they are both Spirit users, they have a lot to learn from one another. They continued to be close friends even after Lissa became Queen. Adrian also likes to call her Lissa and tries to get others to say it, including Sydney Sage. Rivals Dimitri Belikov Originally Dhampir Guardian Dimitri Belikov was the rival of Adrian, as they both were in love with Dhampir Rose Hathaway. Adrian disliked Dimitri because everyone believes that he is perfect and Dimitri disliked Adrian for not following rules and his excessive drinking. In the end, Rose chose Dimitri as her love, breaking Adrian's heart completely. Soon after, at Palm Springs Adrian begins to let go of the rivalry with Dimitri because of his growing love for Alchemist Sydney Sage. Though at some moments the two have tension between each other, it is later found out that Adrian does in fact respect Dimitri; in return Dimitri believes that Adrian is a good person and also respects him. Brayden Cartwright Adrian had some rivalry with human Brayden Cartwright during The Golden Lily. While Sydney enters her first relationship, Adrian is surprised at how much it bothers him that she's not single. He continually points out what he believes to be faults in Brayden which ends up annoying Sydney. Adrian believes that Sydney is only dating Brayden because of his car and therefore his 'status symbol.,' and also because he is smart and smells like coffee, according to Sydney. Adrian interrupts them at the Halloween dance and Adrian scoffs at Brayden calling Sydney's outfit 'historically inacurate.' Adrian also calls Brayden the wrong name througout The Golden Lily to the point where it annoyed Sydney. Adrian also has lots of incidents that involve Sydney having to spend time away from Brayden and more time with him. Adrian was visably happy when Brayden broke it off with Sydney. Marcus Finch Adrian and Marcus Finch have a tension relationship. As upon their first meeting, Adrian attacked Marcus when he found out that Marcus had harmed Sydney. Marcus in return felt annoyed by Adrian even calling him an "asshole" but eventually Adrian became jealous of Marcus because he was human and Sydney was also a human, and that relationships between vampires and humans were tabooed. But this was later laid to rest when Sydney decided to not go away with Marcus to Mexico but stayed with Adrian. This tense relationship contiunes when they met again in ''The Fiery Heart, ''though they are both devasted when Sydney is taken by The Alchemists and to the Re-Education center after Zoe snitches on Sydney and Adrian. Etymology 'Adrian 'is a Latin Origin name meaning "''From Hardia". ''In the German form of the name ''Adrian ''means "Dark". It was a popular name in the Roman times and the Middle Ages, but became rarely seen in modern times. It was used regulary in Christianity for many years. Adrian the name, was used a lot during the Shackspearean times as it was named used in the play, Tempest, which it means "Lord". 'Ivashkov 'comes the profession of fishing, called "Fisher" which was given to fishermen. But in many years, the name has come from different areas in the Western Civilization to mean "Favoured of God". Trivia *In the film adaptions of the ''Vampire Academy Series, ''Adrian will be portrayed in the second film ''Vampire Academy: Frostbite. '' *Mead has said that Adrian is one of her most complex characters due to his Spirit influence, as she believes that Adrian uses his sarcasm and humour to hide the insecure and emotionally damaged man that he is. She also states that he is her favourite character to write about, besides Rose Hathaway. *Adrian's Spirit influence and Darkness is seen to be worse then Lissa or Sonya's, as Adrian will get attacks from the Spirit that can make him see things that aren't there or hear voices, he is even prone to violence with the Spirit Darkness. He copes by drinking and smoking to undermine the effects of Spirit. *Richelle Mead has stated on her blog that Adrian listens to classic rock music. *In an excerpt of the Fiery Heart, that Richelle Mead gave via social media, it says that Adrian listens to Pink Floyd. Later is found out that he likes Fleetwood Mac, the song called ''Rumours. '' *Adrian is a founding member of ''AYE, Alpha Yam Ergo, a fake Greek fraternity used to get into a college party. *Adrian and Dimitri are the only two major characters not to have attended St. Vladimir's Academy during their youth. *Adrian states that he only is important and amazing when using Spirit, otherwise he truly believes he isn't talented at anything else. *Adrian's favourite food is fondue *He was very close to his great-aunt Tatiana. *The ruby-encrusted cufflinks he sells during the events of "The Fiery Heart" was given to him by Tatiana as his 20th birthday gift. *Like Sydney, Adrian's birth-flower has connections to his character of him being moral integrity, strength, remembrance and infatution. It is also considered to be longest lasting flowers out of the birth-flowers. Sources http://www.shadowkissed.net/character-bios/adrian-ivashkov/ http://carpewiki.wikispaces.com/Adrian+Ivashkov Ivashkov, Adrian Ivashkov, Adrian Ivashkov, Adrian Ivashkov, Adrian Ivashkov, Adrian